


breakfast, lunch, dinner

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 2 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, basically a short pwp to test the bandaid waters, mentions of:, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: Mikan and Ibuki keep to a regular schedule every day.





	breakfast, lunch, dinner

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ‘test’ of writing these characters, because i love them and want to try to write something longer with them, eventually. hope you like it!

* * *

Mikan woke up the same way every single morning, always guiltily wondering what she did to deserve such a great wake up call. Ibuki’s arms would always be lazily wrapped around her, her mouth latched around one of her nipples to kiss and lick at her, fingers gently brushing and kneading over her other breast so it wasn’t left out of the fun. 

Sometimes Mikan feigned being asleep a little longer so Ibuki would continue her ministrations on her chest freely; other times she would immediately breathe out a gentle “G-good morning,” quietly, feeling Ibuki perk up at the gentle sound of her voice. Ibuki would always reply with her own good morning, a sort of mewl noise around Mikan’s nipple, before getting back to work, making Mikan sigh with pleasure. Eventually Ibuki would switch breasts once she’d had her fill of one, restarting the pleasure for Mikan, who enjoyed the attention, but still deep down wondered what she did to deserve this treatment every morning.

While this session never went anywhere beyond Ibuki touching and playing with Mikan’s breasts to wake her up, both counted it as a bit of a preview to what would come later in the day.

Around lunchtime, Ibuki would be ready to take care of Mikan again; sure, Mikan felt guilty (sometimes no matter how many times she offered to turn the tables and take care of Ibuki, she refused, focusing on only Mikan’s pleasure), but once Ibuki’s hands and lips were on her, the guilt would slowly slip away. Despite by the way her girlfriend’s bandaged fingers would tangle in her hair the further up her thighs Ibuki’s mouth traveled, leaving little bite marks and hickies along the way that only the girls would see, the tables turned and it was then Ibuki who felt slightly guilty that this was also a preview of what would come later, and she was essentially leaving her girlfriend high and dry (or, begging and wet, but they both knew it would be so worth the wait for later events planned). 

The after dinner treatments were the best, since after working up to it all day, both girls were the most eager for it. The two earlier sessions had been gentle, but this one was a slight step up from that. It was still not rough by any means, as everything from preparation to finish was still done slowly, gently, deliberately. Like at lunch, Ibuki would slowly work Mikan up, tongue and fingers working in tandem to almost get her to her breaking point, but stopping before ruining the main event. Then, positioning herself between Mikan’s spread legs, she would slowly push in, watching as Mikan’s expressions changed as her attached instrument would slide in, filling Mikan a different way than her fingers did. 

After waiting for the nervous ‘okay’ from her, she would begin, rocking her hips slowly, her gentle grunts and Mikan’s gentle moans combining in the other’s mouth as another heavy makeout session began when Mikan pulled Ibuki on top of her, for comfort. Arms wrapping around one another, the gentle movement of Ibuki’s hips thrusting into her, Mikan was brought higher and higher, until she was panting heavily into Ibuki’s mouth, her drawn back legs tightening around her girlfriend’s body, the trembles assaulting her whole body. 

And once she came down from her high, Ibuki would still be wrapped around her, for comfort, kisses covering every bit of her that she could reach. Mikan would offer to reciprocate, but Ibuki would refuse, and the girls would clean up and lay down to sleep, eager for tomorrow when it would start all over again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c:


End file.
